Maestro
by Milk de son
Summary: — ¡Por favor maestro, vuelva! — eran las súplicas de sus discípulos. Recuerdos profundos, sentimientos encontrados y nuevos límites alcanzados experimentarán éstos guerreros en el desarrollo del torneo del poder. ¡SPOILER CAPÍTULO 105 DRAGÓN BALL SÚPER!


**¡ALERTA SPOILER CAPÍTULO 105 DRAGÓN BALL SÚPER!**

 **¡Queridos amigos! Es un gusto como siempre poder compartir las ocurrencias que se cruzan por mi cabeza. En ésta ocasión traigo un One-Shot que surgió a raíz del capítulo 105 de Dragón Ball Súper y que me llegó al alma (Hace mucho no lloraba viendo un capítulo de Dragón Ball :v)  
Lo subo tal cual como salió de mis pensamientos, pido disculpas por los errores que puedan haber. Espero sea de su agrado.**

Dragón Ball Súper y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Fanfic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Su desempeño en el torneo del poder estaba siendo excepcional, demostrando así el enorme potencial que lo tenía en ese lugar. Era su tercer oponente, sin embargo, desde la tribuna Krillin se mostraba realmente preocupado. El Mafuba era una técnica que sin duda consumía una gran cantidad de energía, cosa que no tardó en notarse en la faz del gran Maestro Roshi. Ganos se transformaría e iniciaría su ataque sin detenerse un momento a pensar. El anciano tomaría la delantera de la batalla atestando un golpe de lleno a su adversario y posteriormente esquivando todos sus ataques.

—Eres fuerte, pero yo tengo más experiencia — pronunció mientras estrellaba una bola de ki en el cuerpo del participante del universo 4, enviándolo varios metros lejos de su lugar original. — Ya van tres — afirmó con la seguridad como su más fiel aliada. Se acercó con pasos lentos para dar así final al combate.

— Aún no. ¡Aún no terminamos! — vociferó lleno de ira el hombre transformado. Ki en forma de rayos aparecieron a su alrededor, Roshi detuvo su andar y su posición de pelea apareció por acto reflejo. Ganos se abalanzaría sobre él en una nueva arremetida, golpeando al viejo que logró cubrirse del poderoso puñetazo haciendo uso de sus brazos. Aquel sujeto había cambiado y la situación se tornaba peligrosa, cosa que fue percibida de inmediato por el Maestro. Con mayor velocidad, el participante transformado en ave lanzó una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas, hasta que logró impactar uno de ellos en el cuerpo de su rival.

El dueño de la adorable Kame House, perdió el aire de tajó, por lo que se vio obligado a escupir saliva. El daño estaba hecho. Siendo imposible para él reaccionar, los golpes no cesaron en lo absoluto. Sentía cada impacto en su cuerpo, cada uno con mayor fuerza y poder que el anterior. Era consciente de la desventaja que esto representaba, aquello podría finalizar su participación y un universo dependía de su presencia. Una eliminación de más era la supervivencia o desaparición de todo lo que conocía hasta el momento. Le faltaban energías debido al ataque realizado con su oponente anterior, por lo que fue incapaz de contraatacar. Una esfera de energía le haría estrellar contra una roca y posteriormente rodar por la plataforma una gran distancia. Sus discípulos se pusieron en alerta inmediata. A pesar de ello, haciendo acopio de su energía reducida, se levantó para encarar a Ganos. Lo observó impotente con detenimiento a través de sus lentes oscuros, mencionando para sus adentros lo problemático que sería para el equipo Z si ese tipo continuaba ganando poder. Debía detenerlo. Aquel individuo lo había elegido como su contrincante, era su responsabilidad.

— Duerme. Duerme… — probaría suerte usando hipnosis. Probablemente no era una técnica definitiva, empero, fue la primera que vino a su mente pensando en el menor desgaste de energía posible, pues siéndose honesto con sí mismo, estaba al borde de su límite. El hombre ave presentó de inmediato los síntomas esperados por el astuto Roshi, pero se electrocutaría con su propio poder anulando así todo efecto alcanzado. — ¡Cielos! — pronunció el anciano antes de recibir otro poderoso puñetazo que lo mandaría a comer polvo una vez más.

— Debiste haber sido un guerrero excelente. ¡Haz llegado a tu límite, ríndete! —

— Al diablo con los límites — soltó el viejo, poniéndose de pie nuevamente ante la sorpresa del participante del universo 4. La expresión de angustia en el rostro de Goku era suprema, aún no había logrado escapar de aquel rival que tanto le estaba complicando las cosas. Él y Krillin gritaron el nombre de su maestro, el cual solo se limitó a oír su voz. El mencionado se retiró los lentes, dejando ver su rostro por completo. Su mirada se perdió en la de aquel individuo que le pedía su retiro de la plataforma.

— Goku, Krillin ustedes fueron los que le enseñaron a éste viejo que es demasiado pronto para decidir que llegó a su límite. Ustedes, que siempre siguen avanzando hacia lo más alto sin detenerse — mencionó con la mayor determinación, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque más poderoso, aquel que sin llegar a imaginar, se convertiría en uno de los más utilizados por sus discípulos y los hijos de éstos. Aquel que le había llevado 50 años de entrenamiento perfeccionar, pero Goku había dominado en un instante.

— ¡No te dejaré hacer nada! — intervino el defensor del universo a cargo del Dios Quitela. — ¡Ríndete de una vez viejo! —

A palabras mudas, oídos sordos fue lo único que atinó a pensar el hombre que en alguna época fue el Dios de las artes marciales, mientras continuaba acumulando energía en la palma de sus manos. Lo dejaría todo en la plataforma, aún a costa de su propio bienestar, de su propia vida.

— Discípulos! – gritó captando la atención de los aludidos. – Muévanse mucho, aprendan mucho, diviértanse mucho, coman mucho y descansen mucho. ¡Vivan la vida al máximo!... El estilo tortuga está con ustedes. ¡Éste es el Kame Hame Ha más poderoso que existe! — y sin más, la poderosa onda de energía eliminó a Ganos de la plataforma. Un enemigo menos, una efímera felicidad se hizo presente. Empero a ello, el anciano cayó de bruces.

— ¡Maestro Roshi! — articuló el único eliminado del universo 7 con la intención de saltar a la plataforma a auxiliar al mencionado, siendo detenido por el Supremo Kaiosama. — ¡Goku! — gritó con desesperación a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones.

— ¡Maestro! — y sin mediar palabra, el Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin apareció para deshacerse del sujeto que le impedía llegar a éste. Se teletransportó y de inmediato le giró dejándolo boca arriba. El rostro del hombre de gi naranja se llenó de absoluto terror, su respiración se agitó y su voz demostraba impotencia suprema. No respiraba, lo que heló su sangre y sin reparar en hechos, dio un choque de energía en el pecho de Roshi. No hubo respuesta alguna. ¡No, no! gritó su atribulada mente y por acto reflejo, continuó con las descargas de energía. — Vuelva maestro Maestro! —

— Poor favor Goku! — suplicó el esposo de la Androide 18.

— Despierte Maestro por favor! — desolación, nostalgia, melancolía, ira tiñeron la voz del Sayajin de cabello azul. Cerró los ojos evitando las ganas de llorar, otorgando un último choque de ki, que iluminó todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos y cabello regresaron a la normalidad.

En milésimas de segundo toda esperanza se había esfumado para ambos discípulos. Un flashback inundó sus mentes. Se vieron de nuevo como un par de niños. Entregando leche, corriendo por extensos bosques en zig-zag, cruzando ríos, desiertos, siendo perseguidos por dinosaurios, tiburones y abejas, arando la tierra con las manos, trabajando como ayudantes de construcción. Gracias a ello habían logrado un importante desarrollo en su poder, lo que les permitió participar por primera vez en un torneo de artes marciales. Recordaron su risa, su infaltable perversión hacia el género femenino, su particular olor a perfume de naranjas, sus grandes enseñanzas. Las palabras mencionadas anteriormente se incrustaron en la memoria de ambos. No podían ser una despedida, definitivamente no podía ser así. El tiempo se detuvo mientras Goku permanecía estático observando el cuerpo de aquel anciano que tan importante era para su vida, que admiraba y respetaba profundamente, al que le debía tanto y al que le estaba tan agradecido. Con la consternación tomando su nombre, el tantas veces salvador del planeta tierra, llamó una vez más a su querido Maestro. La anhelada respuesta llegó en forma de quejido, sorprendiendo gratamente a los hombres de gi naranja.

— ¿Dónde están esas jóvenes ángeles? — respondió el viejo.

— Maestro! — Goku abrazó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos. Su faz dejó al descubierto todos sus sentimientos. Su voz se quebró por completo en una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Los ojos del chico calvo se empañaron al instante, permitiéndole a duras penas susurrar la palabra mencionada anteriormente por su mejor amigo. — Que bueno — dicho esto, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el padre de Gohan y Goten.

— La batalla aún no ha terminado — tomó sus lentes que yacían justamente a uno de sus costados. — Levántate y préstame tu hombro — dirigiéndose con autoridad, tratando así de calmar al desconsolado esposo de Milk. Éste se limpió rápidamente el líquido cristalino del rostro con el dorso de la mano y le brindó una de sus tan espontáneas sonrisas. – Pensé que habías ido al otro mundo – comentó espontáneamente en un intento de ocultar su emoción, mientras caminaba sirviéndole de apoyo a Roshi.

— Vi un montón de ángeles jovencitas ahí —

— ¿No estaría soñando maestro? — ambos rieron gratamente. Definitivamente tenía mucho por conservar, su planeta, su familia, sus amigos, sus vivencias, su universo. Observó al anciano a su lado, Goku agradeció en silencio que hubiera regresado. Lo admiraba aún más, pues aparte de todo lo sucedido, el viejo Roshi había superado sus propios límites. Ambos miraron al chico de cabeza resplandeciente en la tribuna, quien afirmó con la cabeza brindándoles una sonrisa. En ese momento, tanto como maestro y alumno estaban decididos: Ganarían el torneo del poder.

 **Fin.**


End file.
